


what the actual fuck

by HgF_Atc



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Gen, Swearing, lots of fucks, that's it that's the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HgF_Atc/pseuds/HgF_Atc
Summary: Minamisawa's internal monologue when Ibuki gets choosen for Inazuma Japan.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	what the actual fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys.  
> Welcome to this fanfic. This is my first time writing a fanfic in this fandom but who cares.  
> I'm Dutch and dyslectic so if there are any incorrect sentences or something like that please tell me, I appreciate the feedback :)  
> Love, H

What the fuck.

What the actual fuck.

He just couldn’t-what the fuck.

He should probably get over it.

No.

What the-no.

This is- what the fuck.

When Ibuki Munemasa joined the soccer club a week ago Minamisawa hadn’t thought anything of it. Maybe he had grown tired of basketball or something. But when Ibuki didn’t attend practice he was confused, because what the hell. Why join the club if you’re not even going to attend practice, that’s just weird. Whatever, he hadn’t really cared. 

But what the fuck was this.

How on earth- what the fuck.

This was just-like he already said-what the fuck. What the fuck. What is that coach on. Why on earth would he choose Ibuki for Inazuma Japan. Does Ibuki even now the rules of soccer? He probably doesn’t, that’s going to be really embarrassing.

What the fuck.

Minamisawa hadn’t really thought that he would be on the team. No scratch that, he had thought that he would have a pretty solid chance. He knew he was good, but he also would’ve understood if he wasn’t chosen. There are a lot of good players this year. Which they maybe had to thank Fifth Sector for. The organisation was shit, he knew that, but the players they produced. The Seeds like Tsurugi, they were good. Even if Avatars weren’t permitted in the tournament, Seeds were still phenomenal players. He had thought that Inazuma Japan would be a collection of Seeds from different schools. Plus Tenma. Because that guy definitely had a lot of luck First time joining a soccer club, and within a year he not only managed to become the Captain but also a very capable player. It was starting to become a little creepy. But whatever good for him.

But no, instead of a former Seed they choose Ibuki. But not only Ibuki was a weird choice. Looking at Inazuma Japan he realized that he didn’t know the majority of the players. The only ones he knew were Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma. They were a logical choice. All three of them were amazing players, they deserved to be on the national team. But the rest, who even were they?

Minamisawa could’ve picked a better team in his sleep. This year’s Football Frontier had a lot of amazing teams with amazing players. Even teams that didn’t participate in the tournament had good players. That Hakuryuu guy was supposed to be really strong, at least that’s what he’s been told.

Oh he was so going to love the reaction of the trio when they discover that their goalkeeper is a soccer newbie. It was going to be hilarious. Shindou would probably be so mad about it. He could almost guarantee that Shindou would try to get Ibuki thrown of the team. He didn’t really know Tsurugi that well, but he looks like a guy that wouldn’t take that bullshit. He would probably agree with Shindou. Tenma probably wouldn’t care as long as Ibuki enjoyed soccer, which he doubted considering that he never showed up to practice.

Why did Ibuki even join the soccer club? He was a good basketball player. Minamisawa had asked around a bit when Ibuki first joined the club, just to know what he was working with. Apparently Ibuki had been carrying the whole basketball team on his back, so why would he join the soccer club if he was such a good basketball player? Maybe he knew he would be picked, so he joined the soccer club last minute to be a part of Inazuma Japan. No, that’s just stupid. Haha, unless.

Whatever.

He was so done with worrying over stupid shit like this.

He just hoped that the other players were more capable.

They didn’t look very capable.

What the fuck.

He just couldn’t understand why they hadn’t picked the actual best players. Half of the people they choose for Inazuma Japan didn’t even look like they had ever played any sports before. Seriously, what’s up with that guy with the chicken arms. Oh wait, there are two guys with chicken arms.

Jesus.

Well, at least Ibuki was athletic.

Whatever.

What the fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> yeha, that was stupid.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed!!  
> Leave a comment or kudos please, I'm an attention whore <3  
> Love, H


End file.
